El Demonio Oscuro
by The Mistery Of An Angel
Summary: Para las que ya me conocen saben que esto de los summary no se me dan.Espero que disfruten la historia.Y decirles que será muy rápido rating "M",después no digan que no lo advertí.


**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan ****fic**** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Si eres una persona que se asusta con cualquier cosa o siente miedo con facilidad.NO leas esto,pues a mi parecer no asusta pero el final si pudiera no ser apto para tí.**

**Así,que no digas que no te lo advertí.Esto será un fic de cosas parecidas al inframundo y a lo sobrenatural,fantasmas o lo que sea que se mi parte ya estás avisada(o).Todo esto lo hago por tu bien.**

**Capitulo1:**Pérdidas.

Lluvia.¿Acaso existía algo tan hermoso,que el ver tu esencia reflejada en algo tan natural como el día a día?.La respuesta es sencillamente:NO.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el cristal del auto buscando un mejor contacto con las gotas cristalinas que besaban el otro lado del cristal.

Diez años,diez largos y extenuantes años que habían sido marcados para siempre por un día.Y solo quedaban diez minutos para la "prueba final",para la VERDAD.

**_*FLASBACK*_**

1,2,3,4,5-contaba mi hermano Andrew de 8 años desde el tronco de un árbol.

Estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

Yo de seis años de edad estaba acurrucada entre un conjunto floral y Darien mi mejor amigo de 10 años se trepó en el mismo árbol donde se encontraba mi hermano.

Iba a perder,eso lo sabía por eso le enviaba miradas asesinas a mi mejor amigo,mientras me sonreía descaradamente por su victoria.

En efecto,había perdido.

Mis padres nos avisaron que era hora de irnos y los tres subimos a la parte trasera del coche.

Vivíamos en un pueblito llamado:Moonlight(Tokio).Mi mami(Ikuko) y la mamá de Darien(Elizabeth) se hicieron las mejores amigas desde muy pequeñas.

Como toda adolescente de dieciseis años se enamoraron de nuestros padres:Kenji y Mamoru y también tenía sueños y aspiraciones.

Uno de sus más grandes sueños era casarse y tener hijos,al igual que construir la casa de sus sueñ sus sueños fueron concebidos con mucha fé y paciencia.

Se casaron con nuestros padres y tuvieron hijos y vivían en la casa de sus sueños,las cuáles se encontraban a media hora del pueblito nombrado anteriormente,o sea,muy lejos.

Nuestras casa estaban una enfrente de la otra y rodeada de mucha naturaleza y vida animal pero "erámos" muy felices.

Pero tanta felicidad al parecer es mala.

-Vaya, te ganó-le saqué la lengua sin ninguna discreción.

Bufé y me volteé hacia el ventanal del auto para observar los árboles frondosos.

Aquellos días eran cielo mostraba su hermosa laguna azul acompañada de moticas de algodón blanca que se movían suavemente adoptando diferentes formas.

El sol se alzaba desde lo alto hasta posarse en su trono enviando descargas de calor placenteras a mi cuerpo a través de el cristal.

Escasamente llovía.

-Serena-observé al causante de aquella melodiosa y terciopelada voz era Darien-Disculpa por haber ganado y de paso hacer que tú perdieras.

-O no,Darien,¿cómo crees?Tú ganastes justamente-le sonreí y él me és seguí en mi anterior posición.

El cielo ya no era azul,ahora era de un gris triste;y las nubes eran mucho más grises y comenzaban a lanzar rayos y truenos por doquier como si estuvieran enfadadas.

La brisa que corría se había convertido en ráfagas violentas y poderosas agitando los árboles de un lado al otro...

Un enorme y espantoso trueno rugió casi al lado del chofer(mi papá)teniendo como consecuencia el que mi padre perdiera el control y se saliera de la vía.

Dió un timonazo para enviar el auto nuevamente a las vía pero una camioneta mucho mayor y gruesa que nuestro auto al parecer también perdió el control y chocó contra nosotros.

Ambos autos salieron prácticamente volando de las vías y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente comenzé a observar todo a mi alrededor.

Solamente podía mirar hacía arriba y al frente,pues había alguna cosa que me impedía girar la cabeza.

Todo era blanco y enfrente había una puerta blanca y más cerca habían como barrotes de una cama.

Serena,mi amor,por fin despertastes-dijo uno señora con ojos rojos y maltratados de tanto llorar.

Se tiró sobre mi pecho y me abrazo fuertemente como si fuera su salvación y comenzó a llorar muy alto.

Inmediatamente un señor se acercó a mí con el mismo aspecto que la señora anterior flacos,demacrados,cansados,como si lo único que hubieran echo por días era llorar y llorar.

Este procedió a hacer exactamente lo que su compañera no entendía nada.

Después como a los cinco minutos apareció un hombre mayor que vestía un traje blanco.

Cuando por fin logró que la pareja se apartará a escasos centímetros de mi comenzó a evaluarme y hacerme preguntas,de las cuáles no sabía su respuesta,provocando que la pareja llorará más y comenzarán a temblar.

Al terminar el exámen el hombre con bata blanca le susurará algo en el oído y desapaecieron por la puerta.

Estuvé dos semanas enteras en el hospital donde recibí tratamientos físico y mentales.

Lo poco que sabía era que había perdido la memoria temporal o permanentemente,eso dependía de mí.

Los dos extraños resultaron ser mis padres y me diejron que había dormido por casi tres meses debido a una caída.

Hoy mis papitos venían para llevarme a casa.A pesar de todavía no recordar casi nada trataba de comportarme lo mejor posibles.

Después de lo que parecieron horas llegamos a nuestra casa.

Mamá me bajo del auto y me cargo en sus brazos,al frente había una casa muy bonita,pero parecía algo abandonada.

En el camino a casa me explicaron que íbamos de vacaciones por un largo período,por eso estaríamos pocos minutos en la casa

-Mami,¿quién vivía allí?-a pesar de no poder su rostro,su cuerpo se tensó.

-Sí,pero los señores que vivían ahí se mudaron hace tres meses.-Dicho esto,apresuró el paso y entramos a la casa.

Todo estaba cubierto con sábanas parecer íbamos a estar de vacaciones durante mucho tiempo.

El ambiente entre mis papás se tensó de nostalgia y sufrimiento y sus respiraciones eran pesadas.

Papá tomó tres maletas de un cuarto,mientras mi mamá subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Abrío una puerta y me dijo que era mi habitacióío dos maletas y nos fuimos rumbo a Estados Unidos.

Después de un año de tener tratamientos logré acordarme de algunas cosas los dos años recuperé mi memoria,excepto el accidente que tuvimos aquél fatídico día.

Internamente agradecí el hecho de no acordarme de esa parte de mi vida.

No quería recordar como una vida perfecta había sido destruida por un trueno y tampoco quería recordar las caras de terror que se reflejaban en nuestro rostro.

Perder a mi hermano y mi mejor amigo fue como renunciar a una parte de mí misma, es como caer en un precipicio sin final.

Vacía era la palabra que me identificaba cuando supe la verdad.

También supe que las personas que habían vivido al frente de nosotros fueron los padres de mi mejor amigo.

Ellos culparon a mis padres por su muerte y para no causar más daño se fueron a Inglaterra para no regresar.

La amistad de Elizabeth y mamá quedó finalizada para siempre.

Solo nos teníamos a nosotros,a pesar de estar distantes estabámos juntos y eso al menos era bueno.

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Por eso hoy sabríamos la VERDAD,después de diez años.

Si pudimos aceptar su muerte y convivir en el lugar donde todo nos recordaría a ellos o si teníamos que renunciar a la casa de nuestros sueños también.

En los años que vivimos en Estados Unidos supé a través del internet que desde aquel trágico día prácticamente no ha dejado de llover,es por eso que me he sentido identificada con ella.

Un leve frenazo del carro me vovío a la a nuestra sigilosamente del auto y papá se dispusó a abrir el maletero.

Ninguno de mis papás se dispusieron a mirar a ninguna de las casa y yo los entendía perfectamente.

Tomé un poco de valor y me giré para observar mi casa,algún día tendría que mirarla.

Observó cuidadosamente desde el primer al segundo piso,terminando en mi cuarto(no olviden el ático).

Mientras posaba mi vista en cada lado de la casa mantuvé mi mente ocupada en su estado y no en los recuerdos que me traía y funciono,sonreí levemente en señal de victoria.

La casa estaba prácticamente intacta,las enredaderas que crecía en los postes y las paredes de la casa habían cubierto casi todo;inclusive podría subir por una de las enredaderas hacia mi cuarto .

Las yerbas ahogaban lo que una vez fue un jardín,había que hacer mucho trabajo y sin contar con el polvo acumulada dentro de la casa.

Pero eso nos mantendría las mentes ocupadas por varios días.

Detuvé mi mirada en la persiana de mi cuarto y lo que ví me dejó estuefacta.

Podía ver perfectamnte la silueta oscura de una persona aunque no supé bien si era hombre o mujer,pero creería que era hombre pues podía distingar una capa con un sombrero que impedía ver sus curvas.

También podía sentir perfectamente su mirada en mí.¿Quién será?,¿Será real o estoy alucinando?¿Será un ...

-Serena,amor,ayúdame con tus maletas?-giré rápidamente hacia mi mamá y asentí con la cabeza,en menos de un segundo regresé mi vista a mi cuarto pero esa "sombra" ya no estaba.

Al parecer tanta lluvia me empapó el cerebro.

Regresé con mis padres y los ayudé con las la llave de la puerta y abrirla fue una muerte lenta y torturosa.

La casa estaba como supusé llena de polvos y sábanas blancas.

-Buscaré el teléfono de la pizzería.-dijo mi padre dirigiendose a la cocina donde supusé que se encontraba el número de las pizzas.

-Bueno,hija,será mejor que arreglemos por hoy nuestros cuartos al menos.-Asentí y me dirigí rumbo al segundo piso donde se encontraba mi cuarto.

Para mi desgracia al lado de este se encontraba la habitación de mi hermano que ha estado intacta desde aquel día.

Por suerte para mis papás su habitación quedaba en la planta baja,pero era mejor así.

Al entrar note el ambiente espeso y tenso,mi mamá mordía sus labios de nervios y por querer aguantar el arroyo de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Pero estaba feliz porque pudimos sobrevivir a uno de nuestros peores momentos juntos,en familia.

Subí lentamente las escaleras que no paraban de crujir debido a la falta de mantenimiento de esta.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto,mi piel se erizó,mis ojos se agrandaron,mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Tenía miedo.

Todo mi cuerta estaba había sábanas,ni polvo,mucho menos el olor a "cuarto cerrado durante diez años".

Al contrario,era como si_ alguien _estuviera viviendo aquí.Todos los muebles estaban en mejor condiciones que cuando lo deje,el aroma que estilaba era lúgubre pero muy relajante

De repente mi corazón dejó de latir al escuchar el lavamanos abrirse y correr el tenía miedo estaba cagada.

Pero me dirigí silenciosamente hacia el baño,llenandomé de preguntas en el trayecto.

¿Será real lo que vi?¿Habrá sido esa sombra?

No sabía las respuestas pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

* * *

**Se preguntarán porque casi todo es en una lí es la única manera de que no me borré lo he dicho no soy yo.**


End file.
